Hermione's Song
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: Yes, I loved him. I don't think he even had the slightest feeling of love toward me though. But...even if he didn't care for me... Did he know I cared for him? Starts out HHG, but changes after a few chapters.
1. I think Its not to be

~*Hermione's song*~ (Song-Fic to 'Sally's Song' from nightmare before Chirstmas)   
  


It was a dreadfully dreary day at Hogwarts. The sky was a smokey gray color and a thick haze was in the air almost making it difficult to breathe. As I stared out of the sixth year boy's dormitory window thinking, a frigid breeze blew across my face and made me have the worst uneasy feeling about today. Harry was so set on going to battle Voldermort that day. Dumbledore knew that Harry was the one who had to kill the Dark Lord, even though he was only a mere sixth year. Harry, some Ministry of Magic workers, and the members of the Order of the Pheonix would go to battle with Voldermort and his Death Eaters. And this time, they were convinced that they were prepared. "It will be the last time" he kept assuring me, "We will finish him off today." He told me firmly.   
  
  
  


~I sense there's something in the wind 

~That feels like tragedy's at hand   
  
  
  


"Harry please, please be careful," I begged desperately. Something inside me didn't think actually sending a 16 year old into a battle against an army of Death Eaters was a very bright idea. "This isn't a good idea Harry! You could be killed!"   
  
  
  


~And though I'd like to stand by him 

~Can't shake this feeling that I have. 

~The worst is just around the bend   
  
  
  


"I don't care," he said blankly, "He killed my parents, Cedric, my Godfather, and countless other people... If he has to kill me too then...then so be it," he growled, "As long as he ends up dead when the end comes, I don't care." His tone of voice scared me so much. I had never seen him like that. That wasn't that Harry that I knew... and loved.   
  
  
  


~And does he notice 

~My feelings for him?   
  
  
  


Yes, I loved him. I don't think he even had the slightest feeling of love toward me though. But...even if he didn't care for me... Did he know I cared for him?   
  
  
  


~And will he see 

~How much he means to me?   
  
  
  


"I'm going now," he said, standing up from the edge of his bed where we were sitting. He grabbed his wand of the table and stuffed it into his pocket. He was leaving and I couldn't stop him. Nobody could. Just before we left his dormitory, I reached for his hand and he turned to face me. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, catching him off guard a bit. "Promise me...please... That you will come back. I blinked and a tear rolled slowly down my cheek. He just looked at me for a second and nodded before walking down the stone steps of the dormitory.   
  
  
  


~I think its not to be.   
  
  
  


I followed him down the steps thinking about what I had just done, but more about what was going to happen next. The time had to come, and he was leaving. My best friend, the boy I love, would help determine the destiny of the wizarding world. What would happen if Dumbledore's army failed... and the dark lord came to full power? What if that was the last time I ever felt his soft lips against mine?   
  
  
  


~What will become of my dear friend? 

~Where will his actions lead us then?   
  
  
  


We emerged into the common room and everybody burst into applause for the Boy Who Lived. Ron had slapped him on the back and said, "Beat the bloody hell out of Lucius Malfoy for me, Eh?" They had so much pride in him and they were sure everything would just turn out fine, like always. I wished I could feel the way the rest of his friends did. They "knew" for sure that he would prevail once again. I tried to feel like that as well. But that feeling didn't last. It got pushed out of my mind by thus horrible feeling I had in my heart.   
  
  
  


~And though I'd like to join the crowd 

~In their enthusiastic cloud, 

~Try as I may it doesn't last   
  
  
  


I watched him disappear as he walked out of the portrait hole, looking as valiant and determined as ever. 'Will he come back to me? Will he come back at all?' I kept asking myself.   
  
  
  


~And will we ever 

~End up together?   
  
  
  


But he didn't show any expression when I had kissed him...   
  
  
  
  
  


~No I think not 

~It's never to become...   
  
  
  


If he doesn't come back I don't know what I will do. I don't think I could stand to have him die for all of us. I ran up to my dormitory and jumped onto my bed, screaming violently into my pillow. If the scream wasn't muffled by the pillow it would have been loud enough to shatter all the windows of Gryffindor Tower. My emotions were swirling around inside me like a tornado. There was anger towards Voldermort. Apprehension for all of the innocent people I knew fighting him, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Oliver Wood, and Percy. Heart-ache because of my lack of knowing if Harry felt any love toward me at all. And sadness, because for some reason, I could feel inside of me that the outcome of the war would be devastating. I picked my head up out of my pillow and then buried my face in my hands, crying hysterically for Harry. My Harry. I loved him.   
  
  
  


~For I am not the one...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(a/n-Hey! So? How'd ya like it? Review please and let me know. I know its kinda short but its my first song fic (actually my first Harry Potter Fic) ever. So let me know how I'm doing and if you think there should be another Chapter or not. Or should I end it there? I dunno. :^) Thanks for reading!) 


	2. Underneath the same big sky

~Somewhere Out There~   
  
  
  


It had been three hours since Harry left. Ron called up the dormitory staircase trying to get me to come down for dinner. He gave up after a while though, obviously realizing that I wouldn't be coming down any time soon. I wasn't the only one who had been such a mess. Katie Bell, who had been going out with Oliver Wood since her fourth year at Hogwarts, had been crying almost as much as me. But, at least she knew that Oliver loved her.   
  


I walked down to the dark common room and sat down on one of the couches nearest to the fireplace. I stared into the flames and just sat there. I felt so alone and my heart had this horrible hole in it. My crying was finally beginning to cease, and after about twenty minutes of just staring, I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
  


" 'Mione, are you ok?" Ron said to me quietly, sounding concerned. I just turned and looked at him, and shook my head slowly, not able to speak to say no. He walked around the couch and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  


I searched for the right thing to say, "I want Harry to come back," I said solemnly. "I have this horrible feeling that something will go terribly wrong, He needs to come back!" The tears began to fall again.   
  


He pulled me into a tight hug and I began to cry hysterically into his chest. "Shhh.... 'Mione, everything will be alright," He said soothingly, "He will come back, I promise."   
  


"I love him," I said, though it sounded muffled because my face was so close to him, "He needs to come back..."   
  


He pulled me away from him so he could look me in the eye, "He will come back, 'Mione', He always wins." He said seriously.   
  


Every time he said that it just made me more upset. I was so afraid. I stood up and backed away from the fireplace. He just looked at me sympathetically, and I ran up to my dormitory. I sat on my bed and cried. Ron believed that he would be ok, and I should too. He did make me feel a bit better.   
  


Then all of a sudden I heard a tap on my dormitory window. I ran over to it and opened it up. Hedwig flew in and perched on the edge of my dresser. She had parchment tied around her leg. I took off the parchment and I unrolled it. My eyes widened when I saw the familiar messy handwriting I had seen so many times.   
  
  
  


~Somewhere out there 

~Beneath the pale moonlight   
  
  
  
  
  


"Dear Hermione, I am writing this to you from the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. We are to leave for battle in a half an hour. I needed to write this to you because I did not get to say all I wanted to before I left...." I began to read the letter out loud. It was a fairly long letter and I was so eager to see what else he had to say.   
  


"...and you need to know. There is a reason I didn't say anything when you kissed me. It wasn't the kiss that silenced me, it was what you said after it. You were trying to make me promise to you that I would come back... and that is something I can't guarantee. I didn't want you to be angry at me for not returning if something goes wrong." Him saying that was breaking my heart. I just wanted him to tell me that everything would be alright and that he would be safe.   
  


"And I'm not sure how to say this.... but I wanted to kiss you." For a second I felt that I could not breathe.   
  
  
  


~Someone's thinking of me 

~And loving me tonight   
  
  
  


"I wanted to take you in my arms and give you a kiss that showed my true feelings for you. But I couldn't. I was set on going to this battle, and if I kissed you I knew I would hate myself for leaving." When I read those words a tear fell from my eye and landed on the parchment, making the letters that the teardrop landed on blur.   
  


"I never knew how you felt about me, and I always thought that we were just friends. But when you kissed me and I saw the hurt in your eyes, and I knew that you loved me. And, I know now that I love you too. I pray that you forgive me for not telling you sooner." 'Of course I forgive you, Harry' I though in my head after reading that line. It was myself I couldn't forgive. I should've told him, and things might have been different.   
  
  
  


~Somewhere out there 

~Someone's saying a prayer 

~That we'll find one another 

~In that big somewhere out there   
  
  
  


"I need you to be strong for me Hermione, Because knowing that you have faith in me will help me have the courage to fight. And if I should die in battle, promise me that you will always love me, for I will always be with you. I will always love you, and I hope that I come home soon, so I can kiss you like I meant to for so long. I Love You, -Harry-"   
  
  
  
  
  


~And even though I know how very 

~far apart we are 

~It helps to think we might be wishing 

~On the same bright star   
  
  
  


He loved me! I felt as if I was floating and I wouldn't touch back down to the ground for a long time. There was a Post statement on the letter as well, "P.s.- Hermione, I need you to do something for me... At ten thirty go outside and look up at the moon..." I read aloud, 'why does he want me to do that?' I thought to myself. "I know it sounds strange," I continued to read, "But I will look up the moon at that same moment and if you are looking too than I will know that we are not that far apart, for we can both see it from where we are standing. And every moment after that, if I am feeling I can no longer go on in battle, I will look up at the moon and know that we are under the same sky and I will find the strength to keep going. Promise me you will do that.   
  
  
  


~And when the night wind starts to sing 

~A lonesome lullaby 

~It helps to think we're sleeping underneath 

~The same big sky   
  
  
  


I read the letter over and over again in my head, until I knew it almost by heart. I put it down and sighed, "I promise," In response to his request. I looked at my wristwatch and realized it was ten twenty three. "Oh Merlin!" I shouted stuffing the letter under my pillow. I Pulled my cloak off the hook next to the door and bolted out of the room. I rushed through the common room, almost knocking down Lavender and Dean on the way out of the portrait hole. I thought for brief second about how we are not supposed to be out of the dormitories past nine thirty, but I would sacrifice breaking the rules for this....because I promised him. I ran around a corner and stopped at the locked door of the astronomy tower stairwell. "Alohamora!" I shouted and I ran up the stone steps.   
  
  
  


~Somewhere out there 

~If love can see us through 

~Then we'll be together   
  
  
  


I reached the top and walked to the railing of the tower. I closed my eyes for a second feeling the soft breeze blow my hair around my face. In my head I heard Harry saying 'I love you," though I have never actually heard him say it in person. I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. I watched the numbers switch from ten-twenty-nine, to ten-thirty and I looked up into the sky. I saw the moon instantly; it was full and high in the sky. It seemed to cast a silver glow on everything around. "I kept my promise, Harry..." I said softly to the moon, "I love you..." My eyes began to fill with tears, but I would not let them fall. 'He told me to be strong.' I thought firmly in my head. I closed my eyes to keep back the tears for a moment, "Please come home soon."   
  
  
  


~Somewhere out there 

~out where dreams come true....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/n- awww lots of fluffy happiness and some sadness, all packed in one chapter! Yay! *dances around room* So how'd you like it! Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Well I think there is like two more chapters of this story coming up. I have this weird thing with making short stories four chapters long. I dunno. Once again sorry if this chapter has lotsa mistakes. My friend didn't check this chapter over for me because, once again I was too impatient. I wanna thank my reviewers from the frist chapter! Thanks a bunch and Keep the reviews comin!) 


	3. He's Needed Here

Chapter 3  
  
(To the lyrics of the song "Call The Man" by Celine Dion, So I don't own it!)a/n sorry in advance for the confusing line spacing. I got a new word processor and its much different than my old one, I really need to figure out how to use it. Well thanks again, and I will try to get this fixed soon!)  
  
-He's Needed Here-   
  
  
  
The night he left I had stared at the moon for about an hour, maybe more. I didn't even care that my eyes were burning from watching constantly, barely even blinking. I had gone back to my dormitory, freezing cold from standing outside, and I re-read the letter from him over and over until it was memorized. I talked to Ron for a little while longer after that. I didn't tell him about the letter, I'm not quite sure why. Ron was still assuring me that everything would be alright and that Harry would come home. We had also found out that night that Fred and George Weasley would be going to the battle as well. I will admit, Ron telling me that everything would be alright had helped me get a good nights rest with pleasant dreams. Little did I know that it would be my last for a while...  
  
It was now the next day and I was sitting at a small table in front of the fire in the common room. I was trying to concentrate on my homework for potions, though I was sort of unsuccessful. My mind was caught up in a mix of happy daydreams thinking of my love letter, an apprehensions of the outcome of the war.   
  
When I finally set my mind back on track for my homework, I heard footsteps stop next to me. I looked up into Ron's eyes.... And didn't like what I saw. Tears were sitting in his eyes, making them look glassy and full of sorrow. I could see where stray tears had slid down his cheeks but had been wiped away.   
  
"The war is over..."  
  
~Close the door  
  
~Shut the world away  
  
"Our side won, but...." He continued his voice cracking slightly and he was hesitant to go on. "Fred, Lupin, Charlie and Harry were killed in the war..." A solitary tear fell from his eye and I just looked at him, trying to take in his news. It wasn't sinking in. I didn't want it too.  
  
"No..." I whispered in disbelief, I don't think he heard me.  
  
"Fred, Charlie, and Lupin were murdered by Death-Eaters," As he gave the details, everything was becoming real, and the horror of the battle was playing like a movie in my head. "And Harry and Voldermort killed each other and that's how the war was won..." I began breathing heavily, and rage was building up inside me as he went on. "He knew it had to be him that did it..."  
  
~All the fight is gone from this wounded heart  
  
"NO!" I screamed suddenly, thrusting my arms across the table to shove all my parchment off the table, which sent my glass inkwell crashing to the wood floor, shattering it to pieces. I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to be alone, I wanted to see Harry again.... to kiss him again.   
  
~Across the floor  
  
~Dreams and shadows play  
  
~Like wind-blown refugees   
  
"He can't be!" I shouted again, now turning to Ron. He nodded solemnly. "You promised!..." I stood up to face him. There was no sight of tears in my eyes, only pure anger. "You promised he would come back!" He just stood there staring at me, not able to say anything back. "You said everything would be fine like always!" My voice starting to fill with hurt. The common room grew silent and suddenly everybody was listening. "Why?... You told me he would be ok!" I felt tears start to fill my eyes. 'How could he do that to me?' I kept thinking continuously, making myself angrier with each question.  
  
~Call the man who deals  
  
~in love beyond repair  
  
"What did you want me to say..." He said in a low hurt tone, "Did you want me to tell you that he was most likely going to DIE?!" Tears were running from his eyes now, he didn't care about being strong anymore. His words struck me, like a rough slap would across someone's face.  
  
~He can heal the world  
  
~Of hearts in need of care  
  
"So you just told me all that shit to give me false hope?!" I stepped closer, getting in his face. "Do you think this is some sort of.... some sort of a JOKE, playing with someone's feelings like that!"  
  
"A joke? I don't know how you figure that, but I don't think you're considering how I'm feeling right now!" He was beginning to shout too. "I LOST TWO BROTHERS AND A BEST FRIEND, AND YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO MAKE JOKES ABOUT PEOPLE DYING?!" His rage now matched mine. "You've got to set your bloody priorities strait..." He growled, his face inches from mine.  
  
~Shine a light ahead   
  
~when the next step is unclear  
  
I pulled back away from him and then slapped my hand across his cheek with all my strength. "Go to Hell!" I screamed at him and turned running toward portrait hole.  
  
~Call the man...  
  
~He's needed here.  
  
I bolted straight to the only place I knew I could be alone. I ran up the stairs of the astronomy tower to where I had felt so safe and in love the night before. I looked up into the sky looking for the bright silver moon surrounded by all its diamond stars. The same moon that me and Harry used as comfort only a few hours ago. It wasn't there... The clouds completely covered it and not one star was visible. All the soothing cool breeze was gone and the air was now still and hazy. It helped drive the fact that he was gone further into my heart. I ran to the railing and frantically searched the blackness of night. For any sign of the moon or even a single star to help me through this night. It was no use. They were all gone.... and Harry was gone too.  
  
~I close my eyes  
  
~I remember when  
  
~His sweet love filled this empty room  
  
It was then that the truth fully set in. I collapsed onto my knees, and they scraped on the cement of the tower floor. The pain didn't affect me at all. He was actually gone! And there was nobody to comfort me, because nobody understood, not even Ron. I began to cry hysterically and the tears were now falling like rain.  
  
~The tears I cry  
  
~Won't bring him back again  
  
~Unless the lonely star should fall  
  
I hated the world right then. I was angry that it had to be us that was torn apart. We had just found our love for each other and now I wouldn't see him ever again. It made me so angry that Oliver Wood and Percy would be coming home to Katie and Penelope tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to stand to see them so happy. And I knew that if Harry had made it, he would have come home with them, and we would celebrate with the happy couples.  
  
~Call the man who deals  
  
~In once upon a time,  
  
~Maybe he can mend  
  
~This broken heart of mine  
  
"Harry...W-why did you have to leave me?" I talked to the sky. "I can't be strong Harry. You told me to be strong for you... I can't... I can't!" I cried into the night. Wherever he was, I wondered if he heard me. I wondered if he's seen the way I had treated Ron, and if he was disappointed in me.   
  
~Shine a light ahead  
  
~Now the future isn't clear...  
  
"I love you, Harry." I said hoping he heard me. I couldn't bare to sit upright anymore, I felt sick and I could barley breathe. I laid down on the rough ice cold cement burying my head in my arms. Sobs shook my entire body uncontrollably. I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand life like this. A life without Harry.  
  
~Call the man,  
  
~He's need here....  
  
(A/n– *Sniff* That was rough to write.... Hold on *Wipes eyes* Alright I'm better now. So what did you think? Let me know please :^) And I'm really sorry for any mistakes. I'm not exactly supposed to be writing,(I Explain it all in my little profile thingy) because I'm grounded from story writing right now. So its like 1:00 am right now and everybody is sleeping. *Shhh* don't tell my mom! Well anyways thanks for those who reviewed so far, keep the reviews coming. And, for those who didn't review yet.... please do! Thanks a bunch!) 


	4. Deep sleep dreaming

(a/n– Sorry it took a while to update, I've been torn on what I was going to do with this chapter, and I couldn't find the lyrics to this song. By the way I don't own any Harry Potter characters, and Evanescence owns the song 'Imaginary' that I use for this chapter. I hope you like it and pleeease review!)  
  
Chapter 4 - Deep Sleep Dreaming  
  
~Paper flowers...  
  
  
  
A light breeze brushes past my face softly as I run faster and faster in a field of bright green. The sky is a breathtaking azure and purple color, and the clouds are like silver cotton lined with bright pink. I flop down on the grass, and It tickles my face. I pick a flower from the ground beside me and hold it up in front of my eyes. It is so perfect... Not one flaw does it have. It looks like one I had seen out of a coloring book I used to have when I was only a little girl. I look around and realize that every flower is as perfect as the next. And I'm perfect too. I lay back and sigh watching the purple and blue sky, drift high above my head...  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
A loud scream rang out, and my eyes flashed open. I sat up startled and was in my dormitory. 'Where did it all go? Why am I back here already?' I looked around frantically trying to find out where the scream had come from. I realized it was only Parvati screaming about a spider that had been let in from an open window.  
  
I growled at her angrily, but she didn't notice I was there. Why did that happen every morning? Somebody had to wake me up from my beautiful sleep for no reason at all!   
  
~I linger in the doorway   
  
~Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
  
  
When I was sleeping was the only time I could forget the fact that Harry is gone, and that the world is a horrible unfair place. I WAS SO ANGRY! I would show them not to take me away from my world....I'd show them. So I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing furiously. I folded up the letter when I was finished and got dressed. I ran out of the room, hearing Lavender calling, "Hey, Hermione! Where are you going!?" They would all find out where I was going soon enough. But, I had one stop to make first.   
  
~Let me stay   
  
~Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
~And the rain drops as they're falling tell a story  
  
I ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory. It was almost empty except for Neville, who was snoring in a deep sleep. I looked around the room where I saw all the messy emptied beds.... except for two... Harry and Fred's beds were made perfectly, untouched for the past month since they died. I couldn't bear seeing that the bed had been undisturbed, it rubbed in the fact the fact that Harry was gone.  
  
I walked over two where Ron's bed was. It was a mess and his pillow was thrown on the floor. I picked up his pillow and placed it in it's proper spot on the bed. I hadn't talked to him since the day we found out the outcome of the war. I wished I had. I straitened out his blankets neatly, so it was perfect when he came back for Quidditch practice. I placed the letter on top of his pillow gently, and began to walk out of the room. I got to the door and glanced back over the room once more. A last look and Harry's empty bed, and I turned down the cement staircase.  
  
As soon as I got out of the common room, I ran as fast as I could through the corridors. I didn't want to run into anyone. I would go up to the astronomy tower and nobody would change my mind. Soon I would be where I belong. In my field of perfect flowers and a breathtaking sky.   
  
~In my field of paper flowers  
  
~And candy clouds of lullaby   
  
~I lie inside myself for hours  
  
~And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
I burst through the door to the tower. The rain was pouring out of the sky as if it were crying. But, I didn't care. Within moments I was soaked all the way through my cloak, and I began to shiver. I would have to get this over with soon. I couldn't stay in this cruel world anymore. The past month I had to learn the hard way that bad things always happened to the innocent people. Ever since Harry died people have been trying to make me feel better, saying they "Understood" how I was feeling. They didn't understand, so I didn't listen to any of them. After about two weeks they stopped trying to console me and started to think I was crazy.  
  
~Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
~With this rampant chaos - your reality   
  
I never wanted to go out into the real world. I knew what would be out there. More lies, deception, evil.... more death. They wouldn't take anyone else away from me. I would take me away from everyone else. I would go to my own world created to get away from the horror of reality.   
  
~I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
~The nightmare I built my own world to escape   
  
  
  
I spent my last few moments pacing around in the rain, and venting my last angry thoughts before I would be rid of this nightmare. A crack of thunder and a flash of lighting sounded above my head. "There will be no thunder or lighting in my world." I decided. There would only be clear beautiful skies.  
  
  
  
~In my field of paper flowers  
  
~And candy clouds of lullaby   
  
~I lie inside myself for hours  
  
~And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
It was time. Nobody to stop me. I would be with Harry soon. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and then the quill I used to write the letter to Ron. I muttered a spell and changed the form of the quill. ' Transfiguration came in handy,' I thought as I watched raindrops slide down the blade of the newly formed pocket knife. "Here I come paradise, good-bye hell." I lowered the knife to my wrist and dragged it across me pale freezing skin. The pain was unbearable and I screamed. My voice cut through the silence just as the knife cut again on my opposite wrist.  
  
~Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
~Cannot cease for the fear of silent night  
  
  
  
Ruby colored thick blood poured out of me as I stared at it in awe. I wished it would hurry and flow faster. Soon the pain would be over, the last thing to do was just wait. I laid back on the ice cold cement. Crimson pools of blood were forming at both sides of me where my hands were resting. The rain hit my face rhythmically, and my eyes began to feel heavy.  
  
~Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
~The goddess of imaginary light  
  
'These are the final seconds of my life' I thought with a sigh, as my tortured life slipped slowly away. I slowly closed my eyes and just before I was gone, I heard the tower door bang open and a distressed voice call out, "No, Hermione!"   
  
~In my field of paper flowers.....  
  
(Well, There it was. I really didn't like writing that at all, it makes me feel horrible. The only thing that can cure this sadness is going to read and work on happy fluffy fan-fics, and drinking hot chocolate! I've never written something like that before :^( I don't like to do it. I think I said that already... oh well. Well one more thing that could cheer me up after writing something like that is reading reviews....so review make me happy! Please... *puppy dog face*   
  
-Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up pretty soon, hopefully- 


	5. It's not the end

Chapter 5( To the lyrics of the song 'Keep Believing' by Aaron Carter)--It was either Aaron Carter, or a Backstreet Boys song, and the Aaron Carter song won.... so....yeah.   
  
  
  
  
  


~Its Not The End~ 

I open my eyes slowly from blackness. I looked up and saw a stone ceiling. It was then I realized that I was not where I wanted to be. I was in a bed... in the hospital wing. How did I live? I laid my arms in front of me on the white sheets, and turned them over so I could see my wrists. They were bandaged and It was obvious where the gashes were, because you could see where the blood had began to seep through the bandages. 'I shouldn't be here' my mind kept saying over and over again. 'I should be in my perfect world, away from all this...'   
  


I turned my head to look around and was startled by Ron, just sitting there staring at me. He didn't say anything he just stared into my eyes blankly. I looked down at his sleeves and front of his shirt, and they were stained with blood.... my blood. He was the one who kept me from my perfect word... he had saved me.   
  


"Why..." I started weakly, "How did you find me..."   
  


He simply closed his eyes as if he were trying hard to shut out a thought, and he didn't answer. Suddenly Madam Pomfry rushed over, she probably heard me speak.   
  


"Oh good you are awake! I was afraid we were going to loose you!.... Now young man, thank you very much for bringing her here, but you haven't left since then. I think both of you need some rest." Ron just nodded solemnly. "You should be out of here in the morning, Miss Granger." She instructed me to eat a piece of chocolate and to go back to sleep, and then she hurried off to attend a patient with a mandrake bite.   
  


Ron got up and stood over my bed for a second. It hurt me to see the look in his eyes, but I was still slightly bitter at him for ruining my plans for paradise. "Tomorrow..." Ron began in a soft hoarse voice, "meet me up at the astronomy tower. I need to talk to you." his voice cracked toward the end of the sentence and he turned away quickly. I wasn't sure, but I think he was hiding tears. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I would go meet him. Confused and drowsy, I drifted back into a deep sleep, this time re-visiting my field of paper flowers and my purple sky.   
  


The next day when I woke up angrily, remembering what I was missing out on by being saved. I was going to see Harry when I was dead, but I had been saved and missed out on my chance. Madam Pomfry changed the bandages on my wrists, and said I was allowed to leave. I had to check back later in the day to make sure everything was healing correctly. I was walking down the hall and then realized that I was supposed to meet Ron. I walked up to the astronomy tower reluctantly, remembering what took place there yesterday... I walked through the door and saw Ron leaning with his back to the wall looking down at his feet. He heard my footsteps and looked up.   
  


"I didn't realize you were suffering this badly... I would've apologized..." 

  
  


~When I look into your sad eyes 

~It makes me feel for you   
  
  
  


"Ron... No... It didn't have anything to do with you..." I started but, he cut me off.   
  


"Just let me talk... please..." He said solemnly. "I should've seen this coming. I knew that you loved him, I guess I just never thought that you would go to this extreme to end your pain."   
  
  
  


~'Cause I don't see the light 

~That was always shining through   
  
  
  


"I know it wasn't my fault that you tried to kill yourself, but if we were talking I would have noticed how upset you were. I could've tried to stop you..." He sighed. "I know he loved you 'Mione, but he wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself. And he's not the only one who cares about you. What about your family, the rest of your friends..." He looked down for a second and then looked right into my eyes. "And me?"   
  
  
  


~Some one broke your heart 

~And now its easy to give up 

~I'm telling you, Its not the end 

~Its not the end of love   
  
  
  


"I care for you like a sister and a best friend, just as much as I cared for Harry." His voice crack but, he still went on, "Could you even imagine how I felt when I thought I was going to loose you too?"   
  
  
  


~Keep believing, Baby 

~'Cause everything happens for a reason, 

~But don't deny tears fill your eyes   
  
  
  


"I was as crushed as you were when I found out that Harry died, then I thought for a while... He died fighting for everybody, and he achieved what he's been trying to achieve since he found out that Voldermort killed his parents. Where ever he is I'm sure he is very happy that he saved the world from Voldermort, and that everybody that he loved is safe now." Hearing him say all of this began to bring tears to my eyes. I was crying again, just like every other day that I had come up to this tower. "If I didn't find the suicide letter you left me on my bed when I got home from quidditch practice I would have been too late. I would never see you again. I don't think I could have lived losing two brothers and two best friends..."   
  
  
  


~Don't stop dreaming, Girl 

~I'll be right here to lean on 

~You're gonna make it through   
  
  
  


"I'll always try to be there for you from now on... And I know... I didn't keep my promise to you when I told you Harry would be alright, but I need you to make a promise to me." Tears began to fall freely from his eyes, "Promise me, You will never ever do what you did last night again."   
  
  
  


~I wanna see you 

~Keep believing   
  
  
  


I walked right up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried. I had never seen him cry before... probably because he was always trying to be tough. We stayed like that for a little while, and then he pulled away just a little too look me in the eye. "Do you promise?" He asked again.   
  


My mind raced. I thought I could avoid the question, I didn't want to promise anything. Promises scared me... especially this one. But the look in Ron's eyes made me feel so sorry for what I had put him through that I knew I couldn't do that to him again. "I promise," I said quietly. It was now my turn to cry on his shoulder.   
  


After a while we pulled apart and sat down, leaning against the stone wall. I sniffed trying to compose myself after crying. He turned, looked at me, and wiped a tear off my cheek softly with his finger. He smiled peacefully to himself. "Why are you smiling?" I asked curiously. Why could he have been smiling after crying so long.   
  


"Because..." His smile broadened. "You even look beautiful when you cry."   
  
  
  


~Has anybody ever told you 

~How beautiful you truly are? 

~Just one smile from you 

~Can open up any heart   
  
  
  


I smiled back at him, kind of surprised that he said what he did. Then I realized that I smiled... I hadn't done that since I read the letter from Harry the day before he died. It felt good to be happy again.   
  
  
  


"'Mione... If you loved Harry so much... why didn't you tell him sooner?" He asked curiously out of nowhere.   
  


I thought for a second, "I don't know really... I was scared I guess. I guess I learned my lesson, you have to tell people how you feel or they'll never know that you love them." I sighed.   
  


Ron just nodded, looked down puzzled. "Is something wrong?" I asked.   
  


"No," he looked up at me. "Just thinking..."   
  
  
  


~You deserve that too 

~Let somebody lift you up 

~You gotta know somewhere out there 

~Your gonna find love   
  
  
  


That's all he said so I dropped the subject. "Ron?"   
  


"Mhm?" I think I broke his train of thought.   
  


"How long do you think it will take for things to go back to normal?" I asked looking out to the sky. It was beautiful.   
  


He was quiet for a second. "I think...things will be a lot different then they were... But, that doesn't mean things will be bad. You know what I mean?"   
  
  
  


~Keep believing just how it is 

~I promise you the clouds will break 

~And someday soon you'll see the sun   
  
  
  


"I think..." I started and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt safe. He kissed the top of my head and then rested his head on mine. We sat staring out into the sky and then I thought of something. I was thinking about my dream paradise and how I missed it.   
  
  
  


~And find that someone...   
  
  
  


But the sky... It was gorgeous. It was such a bright blue that it almost looked... purple. And it was then that I realized if there was a purple sky this beautiful in this world....Then I wouldn't have to look that hard to find the paper flowers to go with it.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


(A/n- Yay! Happy! I think my writers block is gone! I had the WORST writers block when I was writing the middle piece of this story, and then at the end I was fine. So if the middle is a little bit off... Blame it on the BLOCK! (Hehe that sounds funny) Well there will be one chapter after this, and then it will be over. I hope you liked this one and Please please please review!)   
  


~Thanks~ 

Jenna   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. I Love You More

(To the Beatles song 'In my life' I don't own it, and I don't own the characters! Enjoy)   
  


Chapter 6 

I Love You More   
  


I was lying down in bed, staring at the ceiling of my small apartment. I was thinking.... Just thinking, about everything and nothing in particular. I had been so busy and my life was just beginning to slow down. It was about six years since Harry died, and I can't say I ever fully recovered. After my "incident" on top of the astronomy tower Ron never left my side. He helped me through everything and was always my shoulder to cry on. I don't know what I would've done without him. As I was sitting there I realized that I hadn't seen him in such a long time, though we wrote letters to each other at least once a week.   
  


Then I realized that I had received a letter from him early that morning and never opened it. I pulled it off my dresser, opened it, and began to read. I smiled warmly as my eyes read over the words, "I miss you so much." When I was almost done reading the letter I noticed something he wrote and quickly looked at my calendar. I gasped, looked at my clock, and rushed to get out of my sweat pants and into normal clothes. I was doing this because for the first time in five years... I would go back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
  


~There are places I remember 

~All my life 

~Though some have changed   
  
  
  


In about an hour I found myself walking through the halls of the place I had spent seven years of my life. It looked exactly the same as it used to, but the feeling of it was completely different. The halls were no longer filled with the familiar faces I had grown to love... and some that I had come to hate... like Malfoy's. Ron was at Hogwarts on business and was going to meet me up in the astronomy tower in about a half an hour, but I decided to go up there anyway and wait for him.   
  


It was late and already dark out. The ice cold winter wind whipped my hair around my face. I walked over to the spot where I had tried to take my own life. It made me flash back to that day and it sent uneasy shivers up my spine.   
  
  
  


~Some forever, not for better 

~Some have gone, and some remain   
  
  
  


I ran my fingers over the rough concrete floor where I laid dying. I thought about how Dumbledore made me go to therapy after the incident, and how once they found out about my dream paradise they forced me to drink a dreamless sleep potion every night. Doing so did me more harm than good because it made me more depressed. When they realized this about a month later they took me off it. I had to stop thinking about this. "Those times are over now." I said firmly in my head.   
  


I stood up and then glanced up into the sky. I saw it. The moon that gave me comfort the night before Harry died. It was full just as it was the night he was killed. It gave me this eerie feeling... like he was there, watching. Ever since he died I felt as if I could not let him go. I'd been afraid of love and relationship, holding the fear of losing someone above all affections I felt. But, that night I think I finally let go.   
  
  
  
  
  


~All these places have their moments 

~With lovers and friends 

~I still can recall   
  
  
  


This place... I had come up here so often the rest of the time I was at school. I came up alone when I wanted to talk to Harry... Praying that he was watching over me. Or, I would come up with Ron when I was feeling really alone and in need of a friend. Either way I always felt loved... in some way.   
  
  
  


~Some are dead and some are living 

~In my life 

~I love them all   
  
  
  


I looked at my watch, realizing Ron would be there any minute. I was so anxious to see him, nervous of what to say or how to act. Why did I feel like this? I had seen him so many times before... but tonight felt different. As I sat thinking and planning out what to say I heard the door open. There he was standing in the doorway, My Ron. All of a sudden everything I had decided to say flew away from my mind...   
  
  
  


~But of all these friends and lovers 

~There is no one compares with you   
  
  
  


He looked so different, and so much wiser than he used to. His flat red hair now spikey, and his once thin build now looked strong. But his smile... hadn't changed one bit. The memories I had of him raced through my mind as I stared at him and he returned my gaze. It felt as if I was staring for hours but it was only a matter of seconds. Why hadn't I always felt like this?   
  
  
  


~And these memories lose their meaning 

~When I think of love as something new   
  
  
  


My surprise stricken face curved into a smile as he walked toward me. I ran up to him and he lifted me up in his arms, spinning me around. He set me back down, squeezing me with the tightest hug I've ever had. He pulled back and looked at me. Taking in my appearance just as I had his.   
  


"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful," he said in awe. 'He always was a charmer' I thought, but why did that make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.   
  


He took both of my hands and then said, "Merlin! Mione, You're freeezing, how long have you been up here?"   
  


"A half an hour."   
  


"Do you want to go inside?" He asked me concerned putting a hand on my ice cold cheek. His hand was so warm.   
  
  
  


"No" I looked up at the moon, thinking of Harry, "I like it out here."   
  
  
  


~Though I know I'll never ever lose affection 

~For people and things that went before 

~I know I'll often stop and think about them   
  
  
  


"So how have you been lately?" he asked. But I didn't quite hear him. I was too busy thinking about something. "'Mione?" I realized I wasn't answering him and turned back to him.   
  


"I've been alright, really busy you know." I stated. "Ron?"   
  


"Yeah"   
  


I took a step closer to him and looked up into his eyes. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you..." I said and bit my lip. This was it...   
  


"What," he said softly.   
  


My heart was pounding faster then ever as I took one step closer and leaned in. I kissed his lips softly and put my arms around his neck.   
  


We pulled apart and he looked me in the eye, "Do don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that..." He put his hand on my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tender kiss filled me with the warmth of love that I had never felt before.   
  
  
  


~But in my life...   
  
  
  


And when we pulled apart again I had to add a comment to his last statement. "Not as long as I have been waiting to tell you that I love you..."   
  
  
  


~I love you more   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(A/n- Hey! Howd You like it! I know that was a short one, but I was going to put this whole other part into it, and then that would make it too long and it ran out of song lyrics anyway, so... I'm just gonna have to do another Chapter! So make sure to check back for the next (and last) chapter! It should be coming fairly soon!) 

Please please Review! *Pouts*   
  


Thanks for reading 

~Jenna~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A different sight

(To the song Twilight by Vanessa Carlton. I don't own it!) 

Chapter 7 

-A different sight-   
  
  
  


~One Year Later~   
  


"Tell me right now Ronald Weasley! Where are we going!" I demanded as he dragged me by my hand down a dark road in a particularly bad area of town. In the year after we reunited at the astronomy tower we began to date, and I eventually moved into his apartment with him. He recently had gotten a very important job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I was still in training to become an Emergency Mediwizard.   
  


I continued to run behind him until he came to a sudden halt and said excitedly, "We're here!" I looked down the dark alley between two buildings then looked at him. All I could do was raise a confused eyebrow.   
  
  
  


~I was stained, with a role 

~In a day not my own 

~but as you walked in to my life 

~You showed what needed to be show   
  
  
  


He pulled my hand once more and walked me into the alley. "Um...Where are we going?" It was very dark, but I could still see him since he was close. All of a sudden he got down on one knee, and I felt tears come to my eyes. "I..." I started but he cut me off.   
  


"Hermione... We have been through so much together. More than most people go though in a whole lifetime... losing family and friends. I even almost lost you. We've encountered Death Eaters, important school exams, a giant chess board, and countless other things." He let out a short laugh. "You stuck by me every second. Sometimes I think... that I'm the luckiest man in the world."   
  


~I always knew what was right 

~I just didn't know that I might 

~Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight   
  
  
  


He quickly looked at his watch. "I have something for you..."   
  


I was so confused. 'Why are we down here?' my mind kept telling me to ask him. But he seemed so excited. When I focused my mind back on his smile, any doubts I had flew from my mind.   
  


He put his hand into his pocket and gently pulled out a flower. It wasn't just any flower it was a paper flower. He slowly handed it to me and when my hand met the stem of the flower, all of a sudden it felt as if we were being pulled from the ground. We were speeding fast in a swirl of bright color with our feet off the ground. When we stopped we were thrown onto the ground of a place completely new. Breathtakingly beautiful....   
  
  
  


~And I will never see the sky the same way 

~And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday 

~And I will never cease to fly if held down 

~And I will always reach too high 

~Cause I've seen, Cause I've seen twilight.   
  
  
  


"My paradise..." I said under my breath and he smiled to himself. The flower had been a portkey. The sun was just setting, with a deep purple glow and the clouds were silver lined with a vibrant pink, making them look like cotton candy. The grass was a rich dark green, making the perfect yellow flowers stand out brilliantly.   
  


"How did you... where... I..." I couldn't even find words for what I wanted to say. I stared around, trying to take in what I was seeing. He silenced me,putting his finger to my lips.   
  
  
  


"Am I close?" he asked.   
  


"It...Well..." I tried to think of how to say it. "I don't think you could be any closer." It was exactly as I pictured it. I couldn't understand how he found a place like thins. I didn't think it actually existed. "This can't be real." I said staring up at the sky. The warm wind blew against my face softly and I closed my eyes.   
  


"It is all real..." he said, I had almost forgotten he was there. "I found this place to show you that there are really places like the one you dream of. Beauty doesn't only exist in dreams. You just have to look past all the bad things in life to find it..."   
  
  
  


~Never cared never wanted 

~Never sought to see what flaunted 

~So on purpose, so in my face 

~Couldn't see beyond my own place   
  
  
  


I was thinking about what he said. Realizing how deep his words were, even though they sounded as if he rehearsed them a few times before he brought me here. I had tried to take my life because I thought the world was only filled with greed and deception, when really... there are places all around me like the one I see in my head.   
  
  
  


~It was so easy not behold what I could hold 

~But you taught me I could change 

~Whatever came within these shallow days.   
  
  
  


I ran my hand over the grass as I thought. I could feel his eyes on me. Watching me like a was a beautiful fragile rose. It filled my soul with a comfort like no other.   
  
  
  
  
  


~As the sun shines though it pushes away and pushes ahead 

~It fills the warmth of blue 

~And leaves a chill instead and   
  
  
  


"I really needed to see this," I said looking at him with gratitude. "I looked at everything so negatively, like every person I came to would leave me, every time I went outside it seemed the sky was gray... But I see now, the sky can't be gray all time. And everything has a reason for happening, though we may never understand why."   
  
  
  


~I didn't know that I could be 

~So blind to all that is so real 

~But as illusion dies 

~I see there is so much to be revealed.   
  
  
  


"There is one more reason that I brought you here..." He said slyly getting onto his knees and taking my hand. "I was going to do this in the alley before we came, but we ran out of time."   
  


I stared at him, my eyes wide, wanting to say something but no words would come.   
  


"Hermione... When I thought I lost you it felt like my life came crashing down around me. I knew then that I couldn't live life without you in it. I would do everything I could to keep you safe and make you happy. I- I know I can't give you many things, and I can't promise you a huge dream house, but I can try... and I can love you... And I think that is the most important thing." He said to me staring deep into my eyes as tears started to well up in them. The atmosphere was so tranquil that every one of his words seemed to soothe me more. "Hermione... I love you so much.... Will you marry me?"   
  
  
  
  
  


~And I will never see the sky the same way 

~And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday   
  
  
  


The tears rolled down my cheeks as he pulled a little emerald velvet box out of his pocket. He opened up the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. White gold with small diamonds around the whole band.   
  


"I care about you more than anything in the world... Yes," I said wiping a tear off my cheek. He slipped the ring on my finger a smiled. We leaned in and kissed softly.   
  
  
  
  
  


~And I will never cease to fly if held down 

~And I will always reach too high   
  
  
  


He sat back down on the grass and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his so cheek warm against mine. "I love you," I whispered softly as we both stared into the endless purple setting sky.   
  
  
  


~Cause I've seen, Cause I've seen twilight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoaaaa.... That took way to much effort to write. My writers block was like "AHHHH" heheh. I'm going to write an Epilogue and then I am absolutely finished with this story! It was only supposed to have 6 chapters...Oh WELL! So anyway... how did you like it? You have to let me know. And also I really apologize to anyone who started reading this story when it was Harry/Hermione because it changed to Hr/Ron. It really wasn't supposed to, because it was only gonna be one chapter but then it wasn't... Sorry :^( Well review please please!   
  


Check Back for the epilogue really soon! 

*Jenna*   
  
  
  



	8. Epilogue Simply meant to be

  
  


*Set to the reprise of 'Sally's song' From 'Nightmare Before Christmas' (Which was the first song of this fic) I don't own it   
  
  
  


-Simply Meant to Be-   
  
  
  


After the months of planning, the wedding dress fittings, the reservations, arranging caterers.... we had the wedding, surrounded by all our friends and family. We went on our honeymoon and returned back to our home as newlyweds. On our anniversary we would use the portkey to go to our paradise, but I would still go there in my head when I wanted to think or be alone.   
  


About two years after we were married I had twins... a girl and a boy. Their names were Erica and Joshua.(I just loved those names) They were the joy of our lives. Erica was a mirror image of me, except while inheriting my curls she had Ron's fire red hair. Joshua looked like Ron, and he called him "Mini Me" like in a muggle movie we once saw.   
  


One day Ron took both children to a playground that was near our house and I had stayed home to tidy up the house. I was taking a break from cleaning and sat down on the couch for a minute. I closed my eyes and the blackness transformed almost immediately into my getaway. This time in my paradise the sun was already set, but the familiar warm breeze blew past me. I had never gone to my paradise and had it been night time. I looked up and saw the sky with pinprick stars and a full silver moon. 'This is odd...' I thought to myself. As I was walking in silence I saw large dark tree... but there was someone sitting at the roots of it.... That seemed to have a pale glow all around them.   
  
  
  


~My dearest friend 

~If you don't mind   
  
  
  


I walked a bit closer and let out a small gasp. He heard and turned around. "Harry?" I said almost in a whisper. He smiled slightly as he stood up to face me. He nodded. "I... where.. How are you here?"   
  


He put his finger to my lips, and then held his hand out to me. I took it and we began to walk. Walk to nowhere because there wasn't any real place to go. He looked so heavenly... peaceful.   
  
  
  


~I'd like to join you by your side   
  
  
  


"I watch down on you all the time you know..." he said after a while. "Ever since the night I died. I watched you... I watched you cry. I watched you slap Ron...." he laughed "but then I had to watch you try and take your life... I was crying up in heaven as I watched you, Hermione."   
  


I bit my lip and looked up at him.   
  


"It's alright. I am forever grateful to Ron for saving you, though."   
  


"Yeah me too," I sighed.   
  


"I'm so happy for you both, and there isn't a better match for either of you anywhere in the world."   
  


We sat down on the grass and looked into the stars, like the ones that we sought comfort from the night of the battle. I knew then why the stars were present.   
  


"Your children are beautiful," he said to me, "Just to let you know, though... Erica just pushed Joshua down at the park."   
  


That confused me, he couldn't possibly know something like that.   
  


"She has quite a little attitude," he laughed, "Just like you did."   
  


We sat staring at the stars just like we had at 10:00 sharp the night of the battle. I leaned my head on his shoulder, not understanding if this was me making this up in my head, or if he was actually there.   
  
  
  


~Where we can gaze into the stars 

~And sit together 

~Now and forever   
  
  
  


In the distance I heard a muffled voice say, "Darling! We're back from the park...." and the sound of a key in the door.   
  


We stood up. "I have to leave now. Everything will be ok and remember..." he said kissing me on the cheek, "I will love you always..."   
  


He took a few steps back from me as I said, "I love you forever." Our hands pulled apart slowly, and when they did he turned around and began to walk away. As he got further away his figure began to fade until he was gone.   
  
  
  


~For it is plain as anyone can see 

~We're simply meant to be.....   
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as he was gone the sky changed rapidly from black and star filled back to its original pink and purple. The change startled me and I opened me eyes quickly. I found myself back on my livingroom couch hearing the voices of my children flood the house.   
  


"Hello, Darling," Ron said leaning down and kissing me.   
  


And then my children ran into the room and jumped on me on the couch. "Hi Mommy!" Erica said happily giving me a hug.   
  


"Hey guys! Did you have fun at the park with Daddy?"   
  


"Yep!" They replied in unison.   
  


"Oh, Good! Now you two go wash up for dinner," And with that they ran out of the room and raced up the stairs. Me and Ron walked out onto the front porch and I asked him, "How were they at the park?"   
  


"Good, except Erica pushed Joshua down and he skinned his elbow." he said with a slight laugh.   
  


"Yeah, I know," I said absentmindedly.   
  


"You know," he raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. "How?"   
  


I looked up into the sky and smiled, "A little angel told me so."   
  
  
  
  
  


~*The End*~   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TA-DAAAAAAAAA! That was the end (Hence the "the end" at the end of it" ahaha) That was the hardest out of all the chapters to write, and I'm really sad that it's over now, because I love writing this story. Well now I'll just have to move on to other stories. I have plenty of time to write this weekend because I can currently snowed in from a huge snow storm we are having. Please check out some of my other stories I think I have four others...or five... I dunno. Thanks a million for all of those who reviewed already and I think I am going to post a page that thanks everybody individually. So please review now that the story is done and tell me how you liked the story as a whole. Thanks again and please review!   
  


Sincerely 

*Jenna*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
